Punk'd: The Fallout
by AnEmotionalVampire
Summary: Taken place after Punk'd: Cullen Style by SG51169. Emmett sinks into a depression after the shock of being Punk'd wore off. Will he ever recover? Will he ever laugh and make jokes? Will everyone's favorite funny vampire be sad forever? *Complete*
1. Depression

**Author Notes:** Hey! I've been working on this for sometime between working on other stories. If you haven't read _Punk'd: Cullen Style_ by **SG51169** then I suggest you do so. This fic is based on it. Everyone writes stories where Emmett us funny, goofy (and sometimes to the point were people make him act like a complete mindless idiot which by the way, he is not.), but I wanted to write a more serious story about him that didn't involve too much humor.

Anyways, enjoy this fic and review it to tell me what you think. Don't say Emmett's out of character though because this is supposed to be a very serious fanfic (okay, with some humor).  
**  
Punk'd: The Fallout**

**Chapter One**  
Depression

Emmett sat in his room near the window. He hadn't been out in days, close to two weeks actually since finding out he had been punk'd. At first he took it with good humor the shock of everything hadn't set in. Then slowly as he was playing a video game his movements became sluggish and he just got up in the middle of the video game and went to his private room and no one could bring him out. Not even Rosalie, though she tried every single day.

Poor Emmett's nerves were frazzled and every little noise made him jump. Today, however was a school day and so the house was empty except for Esme who was working on blueprints. A small, tiny un-Emmett like sob escaped from his mouth and he drew his knees up to his chest and buried his face.

He hadn't meant for Bella to end up in the hospital. He hadn't meant to scare her half to death. He hadn't meant to hurt his favorite human sister and he apologized. He felt horrible because every time he tried to do something right it ended up turning out bad.

Esme knocked on the door. "Sweetheart, please let me in." She was worried about her son. She hated to see any of her children upset, but to see Emmett so withdrawn and upset was almost heartbreaking. She missed her big, playful, energetic son. He didn't move, didn't acknowledge her, but she stayed by the door for an hour talking to him and telling him that if he needs anything to just call and she'd be right there, and then she left to go back to her blueprints.

Emmett hadn't wanted to see any of them. His family hurt him. Jasper messed with his emotions so bad he couldn't tell if they were his own or not. Was their punishment still going on? Hadn't he been punished enough? And his Rosalie was in on it. He should've been proud.

He would've been proud but wasn't a wife supposed to stick by a husband's side through thick and thin? Better or for worse? If so why didn't Rosalie keep them from doing all those horrible pranks? Especially the last one involving Bella pretending to die. That was the prank that pushed him into the state he was now.

Did Rosalie not love him anymore? Did she not care for him? He would've never pulled something like that on her. He felt his heart break quite literally and he sobbed harder. Maybe he'll just go away.

Emmett stood up, checked the time. Good Alice would be in class. There was nothing she could do about it. He opened the window and jumped out and ran into the forest. He ran hard and he ran fast until he was far from Forks.

Esme glanced towards Emmett's room. She heard him move around and it was quiet again. Then her cell rang. "Hello Alice." She said.

"Esme! He ran away!" She cried into the phone. Esme inhaled deeply.

"I'll find him. Go to class, sweetheart." Esme told her. "You only have another class to go." Alice started to protest but Esme interrupted her. "It might be better if I just went for now. I love you sweetheart.

"Love you too mom." Alice said quietly and they hung up.

Esme ran downstairs and out the door. She stopped and picked up Emmett's scent before running in the same direction.

She saw him at the treaty line and gasped. There stood Bella's friend Jacob and his friends. She ran even faster and went up to her son standing right on the line. "Emmett, sweetheart…" She said soothingly. "Lets go home." the big vampire didn't move. He was staring out at something they couldn't see. Esme tossed her cell to Jacob. "Call my husband, first number in the phone book."

Jacob looked at the phone and at the two vampires when Emmett finally collapsed to his knees. Esme went down with him and held her son as he laid his head on her shoulder. Jacob shrugged and did what the lady vampire said as the wolves watched Esme run a hand down Emmett's curly hair.  
Who knew that vampires could have an emotional, mental break down. Of course Jacob and his friends heard all about Emmett Cullen being punk'd by humans and vampires alike. They didn't know that it would've effected the playful vampire this bad.

"How come he's like that?" Quil asked, curiously. "From being punk'd?"

"Yes." Esme replied softly. "It was the last one prank…the one where Bella was pretending to die." Emmett stiffened. "Shh, Bella's fine. Your favorite human sister is fine." she soothed her son.

A black Mercedes pulled up and Carlisle got out and went over to his wife and son. He pulled Emmett up to his feet and set took him to the car. Esme sat in back with her son. Carlisle went back to the wolves. They exchanged words and then Carlisle returned to his car.

Emmett was once again in his room, the doors locked.

_  
To Be Continued..._

_*****  
_

** Author Notes:** What do you think? You know you want more. You wanna see how Emmett pulls through and become the goofy man… er… vampire that we all know and love!


	2. Emmett and his bear

**Author Notes:** Sorry I haven't updated. School, working on other fics, making cookies and hardtack (google it), and just having a semi-non-twilight life! Enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter Two**  
Emmett and his bear

It had been days since his episode at the border and Emmett stared at a small teddy bear in his hands. It was a gift from Rosalie yesterday, to try and make him feel better. He snuggled it close and stared at it. He didn't talk.

His window opened up and Rosalie allowed herself in. She made her way to Emmett and couched down in front of him. She reached out and gently touched his cheek. He glanced away. "Oh, sweetheart." She said softly and hugged him, running a hand through his hair comfortingly. Emmett didn't hug back, but Rosalie didn't mind. It was her turn to comfort her husband. Emmett would always comfort her.

She took him over to his bed and laid him down. She laid next to him and laid his head on her chest, gently running her fingers through his dark curly hair. He didn't protest, but still didn't talk.

"I know you're mad at me, at us all, but we're all so very worried about you." She told him as she saw Emmett's eyes closed and felt him relax. He held the bear closer to him. Rosalie didn't say anything, just stayed with Emmett until he sent her away. She enjoyed the close contact with her husband while she could.

Emmett looked down at the bear. _What do you think Mr. Bear? Should I trust her? What if she's just playing a bad joke on me? _He waited for an answer and received none. Of course it was silly of him to expect an answer from a stuffed animal.

His eyes darken at the thought of animals. He was really, really thirsty and the burning in the back of his throat increased. He heard a heart beat and could smell the warm blood that belonged to Bella run through her veins. Venom pooled in his mouth and he licked his lips. He got up and went to the door, opening it.

Rosalie got up and followed him, she grabbed his hand. "Emmett, lets go hunting." Emmett yanked his hand back and snarled at her, causing Rosalie to jump back, startled. He licked his lips, his heart set on having human for lunch instead of his favorite grizzly bears.

_Don't do it, Emmett! _A voice entered his head. _If you do, you'll be killing your favorite human sister! _

_Bella… favorite sister. Not a meal. _A voice rationalized with him. He moved away from the door as he felt the urge to eat Bella go away.

Jasper was helping Emmett fight the urge. He swore he wouldn't manipulate Emmett's emotions but this was an emergency.

Emmett glared at Rosalie, suddenly angry with her. He snarled, bearing his sharp, white teeth. Rosalie went over and picked up Emmett's bear. She made her way to her husband and handed it to him, knowing it would calm him. She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

Emmett took the bear and hugged it close. Rosalie decided to leave him alone. She shut the door quietly behind her and buried her face in her hands, dry-crying silently.

"Mr. Bear why wont you talk to me? Can't you see I'm in distress? I need you to talk to me. Is it because I've had members of your kind for breakfast, lunch and dinner? Is it because I like your kind irritable? Oh, Mr. Bear, I'm sorry!" Emmett dropped to his knees, holding the bear close, dry-sobbing. "Why am I so sad? Why, Mr. Bear! WHY?!"

His family was silent as they listened to Emmett talk to the stuffed animal. Carlisle was becoming more increasingly worried about his son upstairs.

"I would never hurt you Mr. Bear! Not like how they hurt me. I didn't mean for anything to happen to her! I didn't! And they play horrible pranks. Make me worry, have me arrested. Make me believe Bella was dying! Horrible! Terrible! Cant take it anymore!" He shook the bear. "TALK TO ME!" He broke down again.

Jasper knocked on the door. In his hand was a grizzly bear blood in a jug. He had went out and got the blood for his brother.

"Emmett, bro?" He said softly and heard Emmett's chattering stop. "I've got your favorite." The door opened up a bit after a few moments.

Emmett had consulted his teddy to make sure it was okay and nothing tricky was going on. Jasper handed him the jug and Emmett shut the door before drowning the blood greedily. He smacked his lips and opened the door and handed it back. Jasper handed him another and he didn't even bother shutting the door. He guzzled it down and shut the door in his brother's face.

His pitch black eyes were now golden and he seemed calmer. He growled.

"It wasn't me, Em." Jasper said, "I swear." The growling stop and Jasper relaxed. "Emmett? Esme is sad. And Rosie is crying. I'm terribly sorry for messing with your emotions. It was wrong of me. I am very, very sorry."

Emmett opened the door a little and looked at Jasper. He punched his brother in the face, sending him through a wall. He felt better, not 100% better but like 5% better. "Apology accepted." He slammed the door again.

It was a breakthrough. A step in the right direction to recover from his depression, but the pain was still there and so was the mistrust. Even if he did recover, his trust would be harder to gain back.

At least Emmett was on the mend.

***

**End notes:** Big thanks to SG51169 for the teddy bear idea! So my dear readers, what do you think? Happy Emmett is recovering? As am I! I miss a Happy Emmett! Review please? I'm sad this only has three reviews. Make me happy and give me one (or ten more)! I'll update this regardless of reviews cus I'm not like that. Reviews just make me happy. So make me happy.


	3. Forgiveness brings happiness

**Author notes:** Here you go! Hope you enjoy it! I had fun writing this fic even though it had stumped me a few times. Hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter Three**  
Forgiveness Brings Happiness

Emmett's two - almost three - month depression left a mark on the family and on himself. He was slowly recovering. Slowly becoming apart of the family again. Still, he hadn't cracked much of a smile, hadn't made jokes or pulled pranks.

He sat at Edward's piano and started slowly playing some random notes. In the living room Edward cringed, but didn't say anything. The random notes continued into much more smoother notes than choppy. He was creating his first song. Edward quickly wrote down the notes as Emmett played. The song came to an end after a few moments. Edward swiftly stood up, went to his brother and gave him the sheet of music he wrote down. He sat down besides Emmett.

Wordlessly, the two brothers began to play. Edward helping Emmett, writing down the little changes Emmett made. After an hour Emmett stopped. He glanced at Edward giving him a small smile. Edward returned the smile and gently slapped Emmett's shoulder.

Emmett decided to join his family. He went to the living room and glanced around before lying eyes on his wife. A new idea formed causing Edward to groan softly as he hid a smirk. Emmett strode over to Rosalie, picked her up, throwing her over his shoulders and wordlessly went to his room.

Rosalie shrieked when Emmett picked her up without warning, but didn't say anything. She yelped when he tossed her on the bed. She let out a startling gasp when he kissed her roughly, but she didn't resist. She was hoping this would help Emmett come further out of his depression.

Rosalie and Emmett didn't emerge from the room for nearly two days. It was also the quietest love making session the two have ever done. It wasn't the kind of love making you would suspect from not having sex for months, but a slow, passionate kind. Emmett touching every part of Rosalie's body he had memorized.

Rosalie knew she was forgiven for her part in the pranks played against Emmett. She knew that Emmett would forgive the rest of her family in time.

Rosalie ran a hand through Emmett's curly hair as he laid snuggled up against her under their comforter. His head was on his chest as he listened to her breathing. She kissed the top of his head.

"You remember when we first met?" Rosalie said suddenly. Emmett nodded. "You thought I was an angel. I'm anything but an angel." Emmett shook his head in protest. She knew he'd talk when he was ready, but for now her husband would just listen. "I'm sorry for everything."

"I love you, Rosie." Emmett whispered quietly. Rosalie smiled, kissed her husband and held him close.

"I love you too." She assured him. "Very much." She continued to stroke his hair and began to hum. Rosalie could feel Emmett relaxed. How badly she wished they could sleep at this moment. Emmett could use the sleep. It wasn't fair.

_Mr. Bear was right. Rosalie loves me. _Emmett thought as he thought of his and his bear's talk.

Emmett drained the bear, smacking his lips. He was still thirsty and went after some different animals after he buried the remains of the black bear. He thought about the pranks. He thought about what his family had done. He had forgiven his family. Rosalie and Esme were the easiest to forgive. The others, they were forgiven but his trust in them wavered a bit. They would have to earn his trust.

Alice knew she would have to work hard to gain Emmett's trust back. He had swore not to play anymore pranks and he hadn't! He wanted to help Bella, it wasn't entirely his fault that she ended up in the emergency room. He kept his promise and vow to Alice.

Yet, it didn't seem enough. So he had decided that he wouldn't be her whipping boy. He wouldn't go shopping with her. He wouldn't give her nice gifts like he usually had. He would simply ignore her as he had for the past several months.

Then there was Bella. Bella was also the mastermind behind the plan. His favorite human sister had outwitted him. It was funny…at first. Until they got to the part where she was pretending to die. That wasn't funny. You don't do that. It would take some time to forgive Bella. He would probably forgive Bella before he forgave Alice. You couldn't be mad at the human for long.

Emmett was in Tennessee. He had ran there during the night. He hadn't been back there since he was changed in the 1930's. He leaned against the tree. He knew this spot. This was the spot where Rosalie had found him dying from a bear attack.

"Emmett?" he jumped at the sound of his name. He was so deep in thought he blocked out everything else. "Sorry if I startled you, son."

"S'okay Carlisle." Emmett murmured. "How'd you find me?" Carlisle sat besides him.

"Alice. I thought you'd want to talk. Away from everyone else." Carlisle brought a hand behind Emmett's back and rubbed it soothingly.

"Why did you do it?" Emmett blurted out. "You're a doctor, you're not supposed to joke about death! Especially about Bella!"

"You're right, it was wrong to do that." Carlisle admitted. But he wouldn't admit how hilarious it was. The shock and confusion on his face was very, very funny. Though if he had any idea this was how Emmett would react he would've reconsidered.

Carlisle did believe Emmett was overreacting and he needed to help his son see the light and guide him away from this self-made depression.

"Son, I'm going to help you." Carlisle told Emmett. "There's a vampire psychiatrist that you can talk to."

Emmett's face turned to horror. "NO! I'll get better! I'll be happy, I wont hide away! Please dad, don't take me a stranger to talk to! I'll try my best to be better." Carlisle knew his son wouldn't want to talk to another vampire shrink . He did pull out something from a small pack he brought with him and handed it to Emmett.

"Edward suggested you have a journal. He says you tend to hold things back, what you really think." Carlisle explained. "Writing in journals helped Edward a lot, he hopes it'll help you with the same. It's from both Bella and Edward. Bella picked it out, really. Cause it has a bear paw print. She said it made her think of you."

Emmett took the journal and smiled. Maybe he would forgive Bella now. Yes, that seems like a good idea. He would forgive Bella.

He smiled at Carlisle and stood up. "I'm ready to go home." Emmett said, confidently. He was ready to talk to Bella and tell her that everything is fine. He was ready to give her a big bear hug.

He was glad that Carlisle came and talked to him. He was ready to be over this depression. All it took was a journal from his favorite brother and his favorite human sister.

Silly how simple things can help a person feel better!

***

**End Notes:** I was going to make this the last chapter, but changed my mind. There will be ONE more chapter and then the fic is over and done with and I can move on to finish other stories! Yay!

Anyways review please?


	4. Closure

**Author Notes:** Another fic comes to an end. Yay. I'm glad this is over. I can concentrate on other things! Not my favorite chapter but I hope you like it. Enjoy it!

**Chapter Four**  
Closure

He walked with Bella through the forest. It was a sunny day and Bella told her father that she was going to skip school to talk to Emmett. It was something they both needed to do. Her father didn't like the idea of her skipping, but she had promised that Angela would bring her homework by. Charlie agreed on the condition that she helped with some community services around Forks.

So this weekend she was going to pick up trash at the small park they had and help paint some of the old playground equipment. It was a small price to pay and Bella knew she'd feel good by helping out with the community.

"Bella, I haven't been… exactly myself lately." Emmett said, his voice soft. She patted his hand. "Bella, I was mad at you, mad at the entire family and mad at myself. Actually, I was mad at the entire world. I didn't mean to have you wind up in the hospital. I just wanted to help. I felt very guilty for having you in the hospital and miserable and I just felt really, really bad!" He told her, his voice breaking. He stopped and sat on a log. Bella sat besides him and rubbed her back

"Keep going Emmett, get it out." She encouraged him.

"I hated you. All of you," He confessed. "For weeks. I hated that you pulled that nasty, horrible prank. I hated that Jasper used his abilities against me. I forgave him, I forgave all of you for your prank. It was a very ingenious prank coming from a human." He smiled weakly.

"It's okay for you to play the jokes, but we can't get revenge?" Bella asked keeping the anger out of her voice.

"I don't mind being tricked, The whole U. Binhad thing was great, funny." He let himself chuckled. "The jail thing? That was nerve wracking. The pranks that Esme pulled on me? Well, I never knew she had a devious side. I didn't mind any of those. It was the last one."

"Where I pretended to be dying." Bella said. Emmett nodded.

"I love you Bella, you're my little fragile human sister. I wouldn't know what to do if I lost you. You made all of us happier, even Rosalie." He hugged her and Bella laid her head on his chest. "I guess… after the shock of it wore off, I did really go into shock and then depression set in. I didn't know who to trust. My nerves were so frazzled that I couldn't tell what emotions were mine and what wasn't."

Bella sat up and ran a hand down her brother's smooth, hard face. She wanted Emmett to get past this and did the only thing she knew that would help her brother. "Emmett, please, don't punish yourself anymore. I miss my happy brother. Once I'm a vampire, we can play all the pranks we want. I'll even wrestle with you."

"Really?" Emmett seemed to be cheered up by that thought.

"Really." She assured him. "And we'll play pranks against everyone. I have a few in mind." She grinned. Emmett jumped up and hugged her, spinning her around once.

"You really know how to cheer a guy up, Bells." Bella kissed his cheek.

"I'll see you back at the house." She hugged him one last time before walking towards the house. Alice came into view.

"Hey bro, feeling better?" Alice asked as she went up to him. Emmett glanced around for Jasper. "He's hunting with Edward and Carlisle."

The two sat down and talked for hours. Alice could see that Emmett would be alright and back to playing pranks in no time, though they wouldn't be on Bella. Bella would be his accomplice. She made a mental note to tell Edward. Emmett wrapped his arms around his pixie sister and hugged her gently, kissing her forehead.

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?" Alice asked long after the sun had set. Emmett nodded. "That takes care of the whole family, then?"

"Yeah."

"What about Charlie?"

Crap. He had forgotten about Bella's father.

"You forgot about Charlie, didn't you?" Alice laughed. "Don't worry, I can see you forgive him too." Emmett rolled his eyes. "Lets go back. Jasper said he wants to wrestle you tonight."

Emmett smiled and walked back home. He couldn't wait to play more pranks. They may have punk'd the King of Pranks but he was going to get revenge.

_**The End.**_

*****

**End Notes:** Emmett is all better. He put it all behind him and he's ready to prank again! Yay Emmett, I knew you could move past your depression! Have a grizzly bear!

I am _**SO**_ glad this is done.


End file.
